Passionate Anger
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Pony had never seen Soda so angry. No one knew what do to. Only Pony knowns how to handle him.


Summary: Pony had never seen Soda so angry.

Pony had never seen Soda so angry. The blonde's head snapped to glare at his brother as he entered the house.

"See ya" The last person in the house beside the two left. Steve touched Pony softly on the shoulder and whispered "Watch out" as he exited the house.

"Hiya, Sodapop" Pony greeted his brother. The brown eyes were ablaze.

"How was work?" Soda asked, his voice low and hard.

"Fine...Whats wrong?"

"Are you seriously asking me whats wrong? As if you dont know" Soda stood up to stalk over to his brother.

"I seriously dont know what you are goin' on about. Whats your bag, Soda?"

"my bag?!" Soda laughed. "You, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, are my bag"

"What did i do?" Pony asked, scared. He had never seen Soda angry.

"I cant believe you. You leave it then go for school then work. Knowing i wouldnt see you for... 12 hours!" Soda yelled, seeing the time. Pony's lips twisted into a sadistic smile, understanding his brothers problem.

"Did i inconvience you?" Pony asked, his voice still innocent.

"You little fucker" Soda reached out to grab Pony. The younger boy moved, volantly, out of the way.

"Come on Soda. There are easier ways to handle this" Pony purred.

"Kill you?"

"No..." Pony grabbed his brothers hands, pinning them over his head as he shoves the blonde against the wall. "Fuck me" He leaned forward, covering his lips on Soda's.

The angry blonde switched places with him.

"I am angry" Soda mumbled.

"I know. It was really convincing. I was scared" Pony told him, carding his fingers through his lovers hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Scarrier than Darry when i got that C"

"Damn" Soda said. "I wasnt really that mad"

"I know. You were frustrated"

"damn right. Sexually Frustrated" Soda captured Pony's lips again. Pony wrapped his arm around his brother, feeling his ass. The picture peaking out of his pocket. Pony removed it with a sadistic smile.

"I cant believe you put that on my bed. Steve could have saw that. Or Darry..."

"But they didnt" Pony said soothingly.

"You are so sexy in that pic" Soda's voice was shaky.

"Still wanna kill me?"

"I am going to fuck you so hard you wont remember your name" Soda said huskily, lifting Pony off his feet. The brunette wrapped his legs around his lover slash brother and allowed himself to be taken to his room.

"Were you turned on when i was angry?" Soda asked absently as he dropped Pony on the bed, crawling atop of him.

"Yeah, but you were sexier when you got back from the gym. all sweaty" Pony closed his eyes, his mouth open in a soft moan.

"Fuck" Soda attacked his baby brother. Pony secretly loved hearing his brother say such dirty words.

"Soda..."

"Sorry, baby. You just..." Soda touches Pony's face, a soft look in his eyes. Then the brown eyes turned black as he eagarly stripped his lover of his pants.

He looked at the tent of his brothers boxers, the fabric straining against the skin.

"Oh God" Pony whimpered. Soda mouthed the erection through the wet material. Pony pushed up into the mouth. "Please" he begged.

Soda happily took the offending clothing off with his teeth. Making Pony whimper and keen under his heated stare.

Soda swooped back, taking the cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head, relishing in the sounds Pony was making. Pony was extreamly vocal in bed. Moaning, groaning, mumbling things like 'harder' 'faster' 'please' and 'Soda'.

"Oh Soda! I-I'm going to cum!" It was one of the rare times when Pony could get the full warning out before he came down his brothers throat. Soda lapped up the white, as he came on the sheets.

"Did you..." Pony started to ask, eyeing Sodas hands splayed out on either side of his hips.

"Come with out even touching myself? yes... I love ya Pony. I expecially love the sounds you make during sex"

"Oh man..." Pony closed his eyes "I love you too" Soda crawled over to lay beside his brother. "I thought you were going to fuck me so hard i forgot my name?"

"I plan to do just that, gimme a second" Soda said, kissing a line down Pony's neck. the younger boy tilted his head back to make more room for his brother.

"I should get you 'angry' more often, Sodapop." Pony said, breathless.

"You are going to be the death of me" Said the named boy.

"I so dont want to explain that to the fuzz" Pony snorted, thinking of Darry's poor face as he would tell the copper "Yep, died from my blow job, want evidence?" and he would stick his cum covered tongue. And then he would be a murderer three times over, killing Soda, Darry and an innocent Cop.


End file.
